


Простынь аромат

by eivery_al



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер рвет с Эдмундом сразу после того, как их выкидывает из Шкафа. И Эдмунду теперь остается продолжать жить уже без того, кого не прекращает любить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeeCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/gifts).
  * A translation of [the smell of our bedsheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462632) by [SeeCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee). 



Темноволосый юноша лежит на простой односпальной кровати из темного дуба, заправленной белым в синюю полоску постельным бельем. Подушка сбилась в ком где-то над головой, а одеяло — в ногах. Он лежит ничком, подогнув колено и правой ладонью зарывшись в волосы. Пальцами другой руки он возится с ниткой, выбившейся из шва рубашки. Расфокусированный взгляд темных глаз устремлен в потолок. Так он лежит уже все время после прихода домой со школы; близится время ужина, и с минуту на минуту сестра примется звать его. Со вздохом он проходится взглядом по неровностям потолка, а в мыслях лишь воспоминания: имени, лица, рук и тела. Чувство меланхолии.  
Этот самый кареглазый темноволосый мальчишка, что лежит сейчас на кровати в доме родственников, думает о любви.  
  
— Эдмунд! — зовет Люси. — Спускайся, ужин готов!  
  
Эдмунд ложится на бок, свешивая ноги с края кровати, и тяжело садится.  
Оглядывает неубранную комнату, в части Юстаса царит особый бардак. Почесав у виска, приглаживает встопорщившиеся пряди волос. Дели он все еще комнату с Питером, то подобного беспорядка точно не было бы.  
Когда они жили в Финчли, то в их комнате всегда была идеальная чистота, и может где-то на полу собирался сор, а на подоконниках пыль, но ничего не валялось не на своих местах больше часа, и заслуга за это принадлежала вовсе не Эдмунду.  
Именно Питер являлся тем самым, кто постоянно следил, чтобы все было разложено по полочкам, не давая их матери, либо же Сьюзен повода для сетований.  
И если напрячь память, то на ум приходил лишь один случай, когда в комнате Питера будто ураган прошелся, и было это еще в Кэр-Параваль, в их первый визит в Нарнию.  
  
_Спустя два месяца после их первого поцелуя, после двух месяцев разлуки. В Тархистане Эдмунд столкнулся с принцем Кором, а Питер, севернее, бился с великанами. Питер вернулся тогда с многочисленными синяками и порезами, покрывшими его кожу. Самый глубокий порез пришелся на поясницу, прямо над левой ягодицей. И даже спустя годы Эдмунд покрывал поцелуями этот шрам._  
_После того сражения не только Питер возвратился с ранениями, и поэтому из-за той суматохи, что вызвала вернувшаяся с кровавого поля битвы армия, им не удалось перекинуться и парой слов. Даже простым «хвала Аслану, ты вернулся, я так тосковал». Все что было — это брошенные друг на друга короткие взгляды, а потом придворные утянули их по разные стороны._  
_И лишь поздней ночью, когда все более-менее улеглось и привелось в порядок, когда Эдмунд отдал последние за день распоряжения, он, наконец, набрался сил и направился к покоям Питера. Причины веской для этого не нашлось, ему необходимо было просто удостовериться, что Питер здесь, в своей постели, в полной безопасности. Без стука приоткрыл створку двери и заглянул внутрь. Темную комнату сквозь высокое окно освещала лишь луна своим серебряным свечением, Эдмунд смог разглядеть только общий силуэт кровати, поэтому все же зашел внутрь и наткнулся взглядом на Питера, что спиной к нему стоял на балконе; его не скрытую рубашкой грудь холодила ночная прохлада. Появление Эдмунда, видимо, не осталось незамеченным, потому что Питер тут же обернулся посмотреть._  
_Эдмунд открыл было рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но будто резко сдавили горло, а глаза начали нещадно щипать. Он смог издать сдавленное «Питер», после чего тот широкими шагами пересек комнату и, обхватив ладонями лицо Эдмунда, крепко поцеловал. Жадный поцелуй снова и снова покрывал губы, нос, лоб, послышалось чуть слышное бормотание имени Эдмунда как в молитве, а сам Эдмунд держался за Питера так крепко, словно, ослабь он хватку, случится нечто непоправимое. Той ночью ни один из них так и не проронил больше ни слова._  
_Последующие три дня они провели в спальне Питера, скрывшись в ней как под вакуумом и сотворив сущий беспорядок._  
  
— Эдмунд! — уже чуть раздраженно зовет Люси откуда-то снизу.  
— Иду! — в крике отвечает, наконец, Эдмунд, еще раз обводит взглядом разбросанную по полу одежду и спускается, скрепя зубами и не разжимая кулаков.

**____________**

  
— Эдмунд? — раздается глухой шепот в темноте. — Не спишь?  
  
Эдмунду удается не закатить глаза: Юстасу все равно не удастся увидеть этого в царящем мраке комнаты.  
  
— Ага, — прилетает короткий ответ.  
  
С момента пребывания в Нарнии вместе с Юстасом, родственные отношения Люси и Эдмунда с их кузеном неотвратимо улучшались и крепли, начав включать в себя и такую вот полуночную болтовню, которая происходила все чаще и чаще. Вопросы начинались со странноватых (Как думаешь, у голубей есть чувства?), перетекая к страшно неловким (Ты когда-нибудь себя трогал… ну, там?), которые Юстасу, видимо, некому больше задать. В такие моменты Эдмунд ловит себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы вернуться на стадию взаимной ненависти и обоюдного игнора.  
  
— Ты уже целовался с кем-нибудь?  
  
Эдмунд шумно сглатывает.  
  
— Эм… было дело.  
— Правда?  
— Ага, пару раз.  
  
После чего повисает тишина.  
  
— А ты?  
— О, конечно, и на пальцах не перечесть насколько много.  
— Вот как.  
  
И они снова замолкают.  
  
— А если честно, я ни с кем по-настоящему еще, ну… не целовался, — робкое признание слетает с языка Юстаса. — К тому же, это дело, скорее всего, полностью переоценено. В этом нет ничего особенного.  
— Есть, — Эдмунд больше слышит, чем чувствует, как слова срываются с собственных губ. — Целовать того, кого лю… кто тебе дорог — лучшее, что только может быть в мире. Пусть это лишь короткие поцелуи по утрам. — По лицу расползается опаляющий румянец. — Это ни с чем несравнимо.  
  
Юстас возится в постели, шурша простынями, но уже скоро снова замирает.  
  
— Люси рассказывала про ваши приключения в Нарнии. Вы прожили там больше десяти лет.  
  
Эдмунд оставляет это без ответа.  
  
— А ты влюблялся там в кого-нибудь? — осторожно спрашивает Юстас.  
  
Эдмунд громко втягивает воздух.  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Не думаю, — отрезает Эдмунд и ложится на бок, повернувшись к Юстасу спиной.  
  
Он не желает говорить об этом, даже думать отказывается.  
«Больно», признается сам себе, «слишком больно».

**____________**

  
— Дети, наконец-то вы вернулись. Вам письмо пришло. — Тетя Альберта протягивает конверт расшнуровавшей свои ботинки Люси.  
— Спасибо, тетя Альберта, — отвечает та с обворожительной улыбкой. — Давайте мы вам поможем с ужином?  
— Если нечем больше заняться, то ладно уж, помогайте, — медленно растягивая слова, цедит она.  
  
Эдмунд закатывает глаза, никак не понимая причины, по которой его сестра не устает поладить с их тетей. Той явно на них начхать.  
  
— От кого письмо? — интересуется Юстас, вешая пальто на крючок вешалки.  
  
Люси поворачивается к ним двоим, рассматривая конверт.  
  
— Снова от Сьюзен! — в радостном возбуждении улыбается она. — Может тут новости о ее помолвке!  
— О Небеса, пожалуйста, пусть все это будет розыгрышем, — с хмурым видом бубнит Эдмунд.  
— Да брось, Эд, неужели ты боишься, что Сьюзен опять женится раньше тебя? — смеется Люси, но внезапно запинается, напоровшись на отстраненное и закрытое выражение лица Эдмунда.  
— Прости, я и не думала…  
— Все хорошо, — отрезает Эдмунд. — Пойду умоюсь и спущусь помочь с ужином.  
— Эдмунд! — зовет Люси вслед его удаляющейся спине. Юстас лишь окидывает ее любопытствующим взглядом.  
  
«Ничего», говорит он себе, ополоснув лицо водой. «Все равно, что там произошло, теперь мы здесь, и все как прежде. А я лишь ребенок».  
Эдмунд смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале: как капли воды стекают по щекам точно слезы, как собственный взгляд отражает сталь.  
Не страшно.  
Костяшки на сжавшихся кулаках принимают неестественно бледный оттенок.

**____________**

  
О помолвке Сьюзен не объявила, как не обмолвилась и словом о том красавце-офицере.  
  
— Видимо, разонравился, — предполагает Юстас.  
— Держу пари, за ней уже вьются не меньше десятка других офицеров, — шутит Люси.  
— Ага, поэтому они ей все резко и перестали нравиться, — решает Эдмунд.  
  
Дети на это хихикают, игнорируя поджавшую губы тетю Альберту. Дядя Гарольд, не изменяя себе, с головой ушел в газету, скрывшись за ее широкими страницами и не замечая ничего вокруг.  
  
— А ваш брат что, не пишет вам? — спрашивает Юстас, не отрывая взгляда от письма Сьюзен, которые он обычно имел привычку полностью игнорировать, не выказывая якобы и толики интереса.  
  
Эдмунд напрягается, накалывает на вилку вареную фасоль и отправляет в рот, оставляя без внимания обеспокоенный взгляд, кинутый в его сторону Люси.  
  
— Питеру просто и рассказывать-то нечего. Он весь в учебе.  
— И ему даже не интересно, как у вас дела?  
— Уверена, Сьюзен в своих письмах в двух-трех строчках и о нас упоминает. Так бы он точно позвонил.  
— Юстас, дорогуша, накладывай себе побольше брокколи, — встревает тетя Альберта, щедрой рукой наполняя тарелку Юстаса овощами. — Утром я в газете прочла, что там много железа и калия, а с твоим…  
  
Эдмунд, как и всегда, перестает вслушиваться в бесконечные, занудные разглагольствования тети Альберты о пользе овощей.  
Мыслями он в своей комнате, лезет за кипой писем, спрятанных под матрацем. Там их около двенадцати штук, и все об одном. Ни одно из них никогда не достигнет своего адресата.

**____________**

  
Всякий раз, когда они получают письмо, он, задерживая дыхание, отворачивается, пока не слышит, что «оно от Сьюзен!», и делает вид, будто сердце вовсе не пропускает удар, а легкие — не сдавливает спазмом.  
Всякий раз, когда письмо от Сьюзен, он с извинениями встает из-за стола раньше всех, чтобы побыть одному в их с Юстасом комнате, устраивается на кровати и достает исписанные листы.  
Прежде чем излить на бумагу все, что творится в сердце и разуме, он, с ручкой, крепко сжатой в пальцах, долго гипнотизирует взглядом чистый лист.  
Письма заходятся в гневных упреках, полнятся вопросами — жалящими и горькими, в них теснятся слова о понимании принятых решений. И всегда, абсолютно всегда, в этих письмах кричат тоска и разбитое сердце.  
Именно поэтому они никогда не окажутся отправленными — а останутся собирать пыль меж своих строк. Он просто не в силах отдать их почтальону. Потому что точно пожалеет, потому что Пит не заслуживает такого, никак не заслуживает. Потому что Эдмунд — всего лишь мальчишка, а остальное — не важно.  
В этот раз лист так и остается нетронутым чернилами. Перед глазами мутная пелена, по бумаге расползаются влажные круги. Кто-то плачет.

**___________**

  
— Я поцеловал Джил Поул!  
  
Юстас врывается в комнату, захлопывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней, для надежности упершись ладонями в дерево. Дыхание его частое, как в лихорадке, а смотрит он на Эдмунда так, словно ожидает, что в любую секунду может разразиться гул полицейской сирены.  
  
— Это плохо? — спрашивает со своего место за столом Эдмунд, где делает домашнее задание по алгебре.  
— Не верю, что все-таки сделал это. — С нажимом проведя ладонью по лицу, подходит к Эдмунду Юстас.  
— Что случилось-то?  
  
Тот плюхается на кровать и, схватив подушку, крепкой хваткой обнимает ее.  
  
— Мы были в музее, гуляли в крыле первобытной эпохи, а потом наткнулись на скелет трицератопса в полную его величину, который, кстати, был весьма удивительным животным, вот ты, к примеру, знал, что его рог…  
— Юстас, — одергивает его Эдмунд, даже брови приподнимает. — Ближе к делу.  
— Да, хорошо, конечно. Так вот, значит, я просто обожаю трицератопсов, и… и… — Юстас рдеет как маков цвет.  
— И?  
— И она тоже, — бормочет он.  
  
Эдмунд разражается в хохоте.  
  
— Ты поэтому ее поцеловал?  
— В общем-то да.  
— Ну а она ответила на поцелуй?  
— Нет… да… Если честно, я не совсем уверен.  
— Как это?  
  
Юстас принимается бубнить что-то, уткнувшись в подушку, при этом избегая взгляда Эдмунда.  
  
— Чего?  
— Я убежал! — едва ли не заорал Юстас.  
— Ты убежал? После того, как сам поцеловал ее?  
  
Юстас валится, падая на спину, и со стоном выдавливает «да».  
  
— Ох, друг… и что ты теперь будешь делать?  
— Я сам не знаю! — заунывно тянет Юстас, поворачивается на бок и устремляет взор на Эдмунда. Выглядит он действительно жалко.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это ты виноват?  
— Я? — со скепсисом переспрашивает Эдмунд. — Я-то здесь при чем?  
— Да потому что после всех этих твоих «это ни с чем несравнимо» и «лучшее, что только может быть в мире» я не мог выкинуть твои слова из головы. А Джил, она такая замечательная, умная, красивая, и у меня просто… будто на мгновение мозг отключился, а потом увидел ее взгляд — такой ошалевший — и рванул оттуда, бежал до самого дома.  
  
Юстас принимается колотить все, что попадается под руку, напоминая маленького безумного зверька.  
  
— Ну что мне теперь дела-а-ать?  
  
Эдмунд со смехом фыркает.  
  
— Знаешь, это напомнило о моем первом поцелуе.  
— Да ну? И что ты тогда сделал?  
  
Пожевав губу, Эдмунд легко улыбается.  
  
— После минутки неловкой тишины и растерянности на мой поцелуй ответили. И не раз.  
— Да ладно? — взгляд Юстаса приобретает нотки надежды. — А потом что?  
  
Выражение лица Эдмунда темнеет, и он отворачивается, возвращаясь к заданию по алгебре.  
  
— Я снова стал ребенком.

**____________**

  
Этой ночью сон не идет к Эдмунду.  
В мыслях он неустанно, снова и снова, прокручивает давние воспоминания ушедших дней. Тех дней, которым нет места в его жизни в Лондоне. Те воспоминания, которые хочется забыть. И больше не чувствовать боль в сердце и тиски на горле.

**____________**

  
_— Уверен, что все собрал? — поинтересовался он, при этом не без усердия укладывая вещи в льняной мешок и оглядывая комнату на случай, если упустил из виду еще что-то необходимое._  
_— Эдмунд, — прилетел в ответ игривый смешок от Питера, что оторвал взгляд от изучаемого им пергамента._  
_— Просто спросил. Нам ведь не нужно, чтобы Верховный король в панике прискакал обратно из-за забытой зубной щетки._  
_— Такое только раз было! — не без улыбки указал поднявшийся с места Питер. Эдмунд же в отличие от него был абсолютно серьезен, едва ли обращая внимание на слова Питера; мысленно он в н-ный раз пробегался по списку._  
_— Эдмунд, — позвал Питер низким, но таким интимным голосом. В успокаивающем жесте он накрыл ладонью руку Эдмунда._  
  
_И вот опять, словно легкий электроразряд, абсолютно идентичный тому, что имел место быть недели, месяцы назад. Эдмунд поднял взгляд на Питера, в чьих глазах читалась та же нерешительность, бушевавшая и в самом Эдмунде. Он шумно сглотнул ком в горле._  
  
_— Это не первое мое сражение. Все будет отлично._  
_— Это не сражение, — пробормотал Эдмунд._  
_— М?_  
_— Это переговоры, а не сражение._  
_— Точно, — улыбнулся Питер, соглашаясь: и они оба понимали, что это скорее, чтобы рассмешить Эдмунда._  
_— Наверное, мне стоит оставить тебя набираться сил, — спустя мгновение отступил Эдмунд._  
_— Наверное, — ответил Питер, но руку, такую теплую и сильную, не отнял._  
  
_И Эдмунд вспомнил все те незаметные улыбки, которыми одаривал его Питер на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев, ласковые касания, слова и взгляды; а сейчас Питер пробежался языком по своим губам, и…_  
_И Эдмунд… он всегда был трусом._  
  
_— Спокойной ночи, Питер, — тихо проронил он._  
_Питер осекся._  
_— Спокойной ночи, Эдмунд. — Убрал ладонь, и без ее тепла Эдмунд ощутил странную опустошенность._  
  
_Когда он развернулся к двери, чтобы удалиться, Питер не проводил его взглядом. Схватившись за ручку, нужно было лишь повернуть ее._  
_«Просто поверни», сказал он себе. «Поворачивай»._  
_Прежде чем осознать, что он вообще сдвинулся с места, он уже пересек комнату, схватил Питера за плечо и повернул к себе._  
  
_— Эд…? Чт…?_  
_Их зубы столкнулись со слышимым «клац», губы едва ли встречались, а Эдмунд только и цеплялся за плечи Питера, впиваясь ногтями. Это худший из всех первых поцелуев, а Питер и вовсе не отвечал на него…_  
_Питер не поцеловал в ответ!_  
_Это заставило страшно побледневшего Эдмунда тот час же отцепиться от брата._  
  
_— Про… Извини ме… Я пойду… — слова не вязались в осмысленные фразы, сердце билось как кувалда по наковальне, сам он просто не имел сил поднять взгляд на Пита. Неужели он ошибся?_  
  
_Он снова развернулся, стремительным шагом спеша к спасительному выходу, уже схватился за дверную ручку, как вдруг его резко развернули, припечатывая спиной к двери._  
_Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем сомкнуть веки, был решительный взгляд Питера, а потом весь его мир завертелся как в калейдоскопе._  
_На этот раз поцелуй вышел правильным. Питер чуть приподнял голову Эдмунда за подбородок, забирая в свои руки контроль над их движениями. Сначала все было более чем целомудренно, просто касания сомкнутых губ, но потом Питер провел языком по нижней губе Эдмунда, и послышался стон. Их языки встретились, и это стало похожим на схватку. Эдмунд почувствовал головокружение, следующий стон получился похожим на тихий скулеж. Питер вжался коленом между бедрами, он гладил и двигал им, что заставляло приятные волны разливаться по телу Эдмунда и вырвало еще один громкий стон._  
_Перед тем как отстраниться, Питер оставил еще пару легких поцелуев, а потом уткнулся лицом в шею и сжал в объятиях. Ослабевшими руками Эдмунд обнимал Питера за плечи в ответ. Они оба не стояли неподвижно — лениво терлись друг о друга, из-за чего тишину комнаты нарушали легкие стоны._  
  
_— Эдмунд, — как-то разбито выдохнул Питер._  
_— Да. — Эдмунд зарылся пальцами в волосы Питера и ненавязчиво потянул, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Так хотелось целоваться еще, хотелось вечно целовать лишь его._  
_Они тонули в неспешном поцелуе. Оба были возбуждены, но для следующего шага пока что рано: все было слишком нежно, даже уязвимо, и в то же время очень волнующе._  
_Питер обхватил лицо Эдмунда ладонями, убрав колено. Он оставлял поцелуй за поцелуем, их глаза распахнулись, и они улыбнулись друг другу открыто и без былого смущения._  
  
_— Спокойной ночи, Эд._  
  
_Питер оставил один последний поцелуй на губах напротив, этим обещая еще много таких же поцелуев и объятий. Отняв руки, он отступил, возвращая Эдмунду его личное пространство._  
  
_— Спокойной ночи, Пит, — мягко пожелал Эдмунд, ощущая, как горят припухшие губы._  
  
_На следующее утро, когда Эдмунд проснулся, Питер уже отбыл на переговоры. А на прикроватной тумбе лежала записка._  
_«Знаю, что собрал все необходимое, но все же есть еще кое-что, чего мне будет не хватать»._


	2. Chapter 2

— Эдмунд, просыпайся давай! Опоздаешь ведь.

Уткнувшись в подушку, он стонет. Усталый и истощенный, даже не помнит, спал ли ночью.

Юстас роется в комнате, суетливо собираясь, и наконец выходит. Эдмунд переворачивается на спину, глаза его прикрыты, он не встает и едва ли думает об этом — а просто лежит.

— Эдмунд! — кричит Люси снизу. — Поднимайся.

«Юстас, ябеда мелкая», потирая глаза, думает он. С широким зевком начинает все-таки о-о-очень медленно собираться.

Ему не совсем хочется идти сегодня в школу, но если задуматься, то ему вообще ничего не хочется.

Хуже повседневной рутины — только ее отсутствие, пролёживание боков на кровати и хандра. Он не желает снова поддаваться ей. По крайней мере, не так часто.

**____________**

Проживание у дяди с тетей принесло за собой еще одно последствие: им приходится ходить в авторскую школу, в которой учится Юстас. Первый же день огласил, что это заведение — худшее образовательное учреждение, какое только поискать по всей Англии.

Спустя пару недель посещения этой школы стало понятно, что же сделало из Юстаса того, кем он был до попадания в Нарнию. Эдмунд учился на класс старше Люси, а Юстас и Джил, наоборот, на класс младше Люси. С Джил Эдмунд толком не общался, но она была ему симпатична. А Люси вроде как сдружилась с ней.

Эдмунду сначала казалось странным ходить в одну с девочками школу, но, в конце концов, он остался равнодушным: расти с двумя сестрами будет похлеще, чем быть в одном классе с девчонками. В то время как статус новенького принес за собой лишь ненужное внимание.

Девчонки, от мала до велика, постоянно хихикали вслед, стоило ему пройти мимо них по коридору: сначала это раздражало, но потом ему удалось абстрагироваться. Парни же просто не обращали на него внимания, что совсем не расстраивало.

И вот по прошествии трех недель посещения этой школы ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Он сидел в кафетерии, грыз яблоко, читая Шекспировского «Макбета», как вдруг:

— Привет, не занято?

Эдмунд не сразу ответил, он не привык разговаривать с кем-то, помимо Люси, что осталась дома, подхватив простуду. Подняв взгляд, он напоролся на дружелюбную улыбку Лиллиан (или Джиллиан?).

— Оу, нет. Присаживайся, конечно.

— Спасибо.

Он лишь глупо ей улыбался, потому что не понимал: надо ли завести с ней беседу, либо просто продолжить свое чтение. И, в конце концов, она сама взяла все в свои руки. Она поинтересовалась, нравится ли ему здесь, кто та девочка, что постоянно сидит с ним, и задала еще пару других по-дружески ненавязчивых вопросов. И Эдмунд вовсе не против общения с ней, но в то же время он бы не отказался от того, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.

Лиллиан (а не Джиллиан) продолжала беседу по пути до самого кабинета, рассказывая про новый фильм, крутящий в кинотеатре, на который он непременно должен сходить, она сама планирует как-нибудь посмотреть его. Удалилась на свой урок она только после того, как мимо них прошел преподаватель, а звонок прозвенел трижды.

**____________**

На следующий учебный день, на перемене, он, вместо того, чтобы устроиться за своим излюбленным столиком в кафетерии, решил не испытывать удачу и направился на поиски какого-нибудь местечка в тени листвы деревьев.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как он услышал, как его зовут по имени. Эдмунд подумал, что это снова Лиллиан, но когда поднял взгляд, увидел кучку из пяти мальчишек, его одноклассников. 

Мысленно вздохнув, он понял, что такое стечение событий вполне ожидаемо. Группа приблизилась, и он даже не встал, оставаясь на своем месте. 

— Ты Эдмунд Пэвенси? — спросил парень резким, грубоватым голосом. Эдмунд держался изо всех сил, чтобы не закатить глаза: не они ли только что звали его по имени?

— Это я, да. Чему обязан?

— Спесь свою поумерь, — с угрозой ответил светло-русый парень.

— Простите мне мое любопытство, но чем я могу быть вам полезным?

— Следи за языком, ты… свинья! 

Эдмунд чуть в голос не рассмеялся. Ученикам этой школы ничем уже не помочь. Он признал, что ни к чему этот… разговор не приведет, и поднялся на ноги. 

— Слушайте, если вы не конкретизируете свои желания, то я вряд ли смогу вам помочь. Поэтому если вы не…

Он совсем не предвидел удара, по крайней мере, без какого-либо предупреждения, но вот он — стоит, схватившись за гудящую от боли челюсть. 

 «Кто, блять, вообще бьет исподтишка людей, тем более королей?!» 

Но он забывал, что больше не король, не взрослый мужчина даже. Он лишь ребенок. Ему шестнадцать, он худощав и для добротной драки мускулы еще не успели развиться. 

Меча в ножнах не было. Как и Питера. Что, как раньше бывало, жался плечом к плечу. Совсем рядом. Сейчас его не было совсем.

**____________**

Несмотря на слабость, вызванную простудой, Люси сразу же вскочила из постели при виде зашедшего в ее комнату Эдмунда. Припухшая губа кровоточила, под левым глазом налился синяк, как и на костяшках правой руки, сам он шел чуть прихрамывая.

— Видела бы ты остальных, — отшутился он, но Люси не повелась и улыбкой не ответила. Она бережно, легкими движениями наносила бальзам на тыльную сторону ладони.

— Ты сможешь пережить это, Эдмунд, — произнесла она. — Однажды тебе станет лучше, я уверена.

Внезапно перед глазами стало мутно, и он без понятия — почему. 

 **____________**  

Когда те парни подошли к нему в очередной раз, он сходу сказал им, что в Лиллиан не заинтересован, о чем они сами могут пойти и рассказать ей. После чего один из парней робко спросил, как Эдмунду удалось заставить ее с ним общаться, а когда узнали, что это полностью с подачи Лиллиан, то были на грани неверия. Эдмунд посоветовал им набраться мужества и просто пойти и самим начать с ней разговор. 

Все как один раскраснелись и, заикаясь, что-то неразборчиво забормотали. Один только намек о разговоре с девчонкой окатывал их панической волной, поэтому Эдмунд чуть ли ни заставил их попробовать это нелегкое дело на Люси, которая охотно согласилась помочь. Потому что она всегда принимала сторону любви и дружбы, к тому же понимала, что этот случай мог немного отвлечь Эдмунда. 

Вся их затея кончилась тем, что парни оказались по уши влюблены уже в Люси, которой не казалось такое стечение событий невиданным счастьем. Эдмунд, наконец, включил режим злобного старшего брата, вознамерившись прогнать взашей всех пятерых.

Что привело к тому, что заинтересованность Лиллиан к нему только увеличилась в огромных масштабах. 

Однажды Джек, самый рослый из парней, спросил, неужели она ему совсем безразлична. Эдмунд тогда медленно кивнул, после чего Джек окинул его долгим взглядом. 

— Значит, ты в кого-то другого влюблен?

— К сожалению, да, — ответил Эдмунд, одним глотком опустошив банку содовой и точным броском отправляя ее в урну.

**____________**

За прошедшие пару месяцев, что они пробыли в новой школе, Люси успела завести друзей среди своих одноклассников. Как только те перестали воспринимать ее врожденную дружелюбность как некую угрозу и двуличие, то подобно ей самой открылись, ответив взаимностью на дружбу. Эдмунд же обычно коротал свободное время с Джеком и остальными мальчишками. Их окутала повседневная рутина, которую с легкостью могло развеять очередное новое письмо. 

Одним прохладным летним днем Эдмунд решает пообедать вдали ото всех, на своем излюбленном месте позади спортивного зала. Он хочет отдохнуть от гомона общей столовой и надеется, что здесь его никто не побеспокоит. Он хочет побыть наедине с самим собой и книгой. Солнце, спрятавшись где-то в вышине, сияет бесконечно длинными желтыми лучами, легкий ветер обдувает почти нежно своими невидимыми порывами. И Эдмунд, отложив книгу, прикрывает глаза, подставив лицо солнцу и впитывая его тепло, наслаждаясь им, позволяя мыслям и воспоминаниям лениво дрейфовать в омуте разума. 

Он думает о висящем над ним домашнем задании, которое все-таки придется выполнить. Дальше — о Сьюзен и родителях, о том, чем они могли сейчас заниматься. После чего мысли, наконец, плавно перетекают к Питеру, о том, как ему дается учеба и делает ли он успехи… Питер… Питер… всегда все кончается мыслями именно о нем. Но в этот раз Эдмунд позволяет себе вспомнить по-настоящему светлые и счастливые времена, без чувства вины и попыток прогнать воспоминания на задворки памяти. 

Чувство потери резко колет, после чего приходит боль. И именно она дает понять, что все было по-настоящему.

Звук, резанувший слух, нагло вытягивает из мысленного потока. Прикрыв глаза ладонью от яркого солнца на манер козырька, Эдмунд видит перед собой какую-то девочку, имя которой даже не знает.

— Эдмунд Пэвенси? — спрашивает та довольно неприятным писклявым голоском.

— Э-э-э, — тянет он. Девочка же в ожидании приподнимает брови, и весь вид ее говорит о том, что _именно_ она думает о его умственных способностях.

— Да, — все-таки отвечает поспешно. — Да, это я, чем могу…

— У тебя девушка есть? — Ее бесстрастный тон и прямолинейность невольно вызывают смешок.

— Нет, — улыбается, потрясая в воздухе правой рукой. — Я вообще-то заму… — Окончание фразы будто комом застревает в горле, и он кашляет, опуская руку. — Нет, нету девушки. 

Кажется ясным, что его жест рукой не скрылся от внимания девочки. 

— Понятно. — И без какого-либо продолжения или же объяснений она уходит.

Эдмунд глядит ей вслед и недоумевает. Девочка подходит к двум другим, громко хихикающим и то и дело выглядывающим из-за плеча подруги. Когда же они замечают, что Эдмунд все еще смотрит на них, то мигом прячутся обратно в укрытие. 

Снова оставшись в уединении, он опускает взгляд на правую руку. Безымянный палец, не опоясанный обручальным кольцом, уже не выглядит непривычно, а ощущение потери больше не скребется в груди.

Он поднимается и направляется к Люси.

 ____________ 

_— Ты выйдешь за меня?_

_Не ожидавший такого Эдмунд подавился вином._

_— Что, прости? — откашлявшись, переспросил он._

_— Ты выйдешь за меня? — с долей смущения повторил Питер._

_Эдмунд уставился на него как громом пораженный. А когда понял, что Питер и не думает хоть как-то пояснять свой вопрос, то, проморгавшись, спросил, чуть хмуря брови:_

_— Я… это… что? Откуда у тебя вообще подобное в голове?_

_— Это же вполне естественно, ты так не считаешь? — начал свою мысль Питер, игнорируя смешок Эдмунда. — Мы уже почти три года как вместе. Сьюзен с Адрианом даже не знали друг друга толком перед свадьбой._

_— Ладно, ты прав, — признавая логичность сказанного, Эдмунд снова взялся за вилку и нож, — но ты ведь осознаешь, что их ситуация немного отличается от нашей?_

_— И чем же?_

_— Чем? Ну, во-первых, мы оба мужчины и что более важно, мы — братья, Пит. Может, Нарнийцы и примут наше решение, но насчет соседних стран я не уверен._

_— Плевать._

_— Как ты можешь так говорить?_

_— Я люблю тебя, Эдмунд. Это единственное, что мне нужно знать и…_

_— Питер, — перебил смущенный Эдмунд._

_— Нет, дай закончить. Мне наплевать потому, что Сьюзен вышла замуж за любимого ей человека, так почему нам нельзя сделать то же самое? Меня абсолютно не волнует кто что подумает. Я лишь хочу быть с тобой. А ты хочешь этого?_

_— Питер, — как-то обезоружено повторил Эдмунд, и Питер поднялся со своего места, чтобы подойти и, взяв его лицо в ладони, тихо спросить:_

_— Ты хочешь меня?_

_Эдмунд накрыл ладони Питера своими, прильнув щекой к пальцам._

_— Да. Я хочу тебя сильнее, чем что-либо на свете._

_— Хорошо, — отозвался на сказанное Питер и поцеловал Эдмунда._

_От небольшой церемонии в кругу лишь ближайших друзей их свадьба перетекла в важнейшее событие за весь золотой век Нарнии. И оно оказалось бы еще более великим, если бы сам Аслан провел венчание._

_Но это совершил, посчитав за честь, мистер Тумнус, а Бобры выступили в качестве несущих кольца. Растянувшая губы в улыбке Люси стояла подле Питера, а Сьюзен — с Эдмундом._

_Этот день стал для них счастливейшим из всех уже прожитых. Эдмунд целовал Питера, что был для него всем — братом, лучшим другом, королем, любовником и, наконец, мужем. А Питер не был бы собой, если бы не наклонил Эдмунда, обвив руками талию, и громко поцеловал, как и подобает главному клише каждой свадьбы. Толпа восхищенно заголосила, смущая и без того покрасневшего до кончиков ушей Эдмунда. Единственное, что не дало обмякнуть подобно мешку с картошкой, это Питер, сжимающий ладонь Эдмунда так крепко, словно никогда уже не отпустит._

_И сейчас именно это воспоминание стало для Эдмунда одновременно самым болезненным и незабываемым. Он хотел запечатлеть его в своей памяти навечно. И пусть он забудет все случившееся и станет думать, что это было мечтой, игрой воображения, а не реальностью, но сильнее, чем что-либо он желает никогда не забывать то, как Питер держал тогда его за руку, и насколько счастливым одно лишь это делало Эдмунда._

____________

— Эдмунд! — зовет Люси со второго этажа.

— Да, — кричит в ответ, вешая на крючок пиджак и шарф. Расшнуровывая ботинки, он слышит топот.

— Ох, Эдмунд! — Люси запыхалась пока бежала, но улыбается чуть ли ни до ушей. Спустившись по лестнице не до конца, она сжимает в пальцах письмо.

— Слушай, Эдмунд. Нам письмо пришло! От Питера! — Глаза буквально загораются радостным возбуждением. — Он приедет сюда на несколько дней, а потом заберет нас домой! В Финчли!

Спешно преодолев оставшиеся ступени, она берет Эдмунда за руки.

— Это ведь так замечательно, Эдмунд!

— Я… это… да. Да, это круто.

Люси воодушевленно кивает, и он улыбается.

— Я так рада, что уже начала собираться. Мои вещи где только не валяются, — смеется она. — В комнате сущий беспорядок, обязательно прибраться нужно.

Вприпрыжку и пританцовывая на ходу, она поднимается по лестнице, счастливо смеясь.

Заглянув в гостиную, Эдмунд натыкается взглядом на недовольного Юстаса, что мигом утыкается в свой учебник. Эдмунд сжимает всученное ему Люси письмо и поднимается в свою комнату.

 

 

Письмо короткое — одна неполная страница. В конце недели Питер сдает вступительный экзамен в колледж, а после этого приедет к ним на поезде. Сьюзен и родители все это время поддерживали с ним связь и попросили привести дом в порядок до их приезда в страну, а если Эдмунд с Люси хотят, то тоже могут помочь. Затем пошли приветственные строки тете Альберте, дяде Гарольду и даже Юстасу и предупреждение, что он заедет со всеми увидеться. Он даже закончил письмо полагающейся подписью, а не обычным нацарапанным «Питер».

— Совсем как взрослый прямо, — ворчливо комментирует Эдмунд.

____________

Тетя Альберта почти что улыбается, когда узнает о приезде Питера, выдает чуть пренебрежительное «неужели?» и, мурлыча себе под нос, начинает приготовления к обеду. Люси на это лишь с ухмылкой пожимает плечами. Но как только дядя Гарольд, отложив газету, просит дать прочесть письмо и после шутки Эдмунда хохочет, Люси с Эдмундом и вовсе настороженно переглядываются. Юстас же весь вечер сидит нем как рыба, а спать идет самым первым.

Позже, когда Люси с Эдмундом сами собираются в свои спальни, Эдмунд уже было произносит «спокойной ночи», как вдруг Люси притягивает его за рукав рубашки.

— Ты же поговоришь с ним?

Эдмунд окидывает ее вопросительным взглядом.

— Или лучше я? — И выразительно смотрит на дверь спальни Юстаса.

Эдмунд шумно выдыхает и возводит очи горе.

— Предоставь это мне. Я поговорю с ним. Поверь, Юстас просто чересчур драматизирует.

— Как скажешь, — произносит Люси, но слова брата ее вовсе не убеждают.

— Спокойной ночи, Эд.

— Ночи, Лу.

Но не успели они дойти до своих спален, как Люси снова зовет Эдмунда.

— А?

— С _ним_ тебе тоже стоит поговорить.

Эдмунд наблюдает за ее удаляющейся спиной и входит в спальню.

 

Юстас лежит спиной к двери, укрывшись одеялом с головой так, что видно лишь светлую макушку. Эдмунд раздраженно вздыхает и ступает к своей кровати.

Пока он готовится ко сну, Юстас вообще не издает ни единого шороха, лежа почти неподвижно. Залезая в постель и устраиваясь удобнее, Эдмунду кажется, что сегодня его может пронести.

Но, увы, все надежды рушит тихое «Эдмунд?», произнесенное как-то неуверенно.

— Да? — отвечает, поворачиваясь к Юстасу.

— Вы… реально уедете?

— А что? Ты ведь каждый несчастный день, что мы здесь находились, подсчитывал и ждал, пока мы не уедем наконец? — шутит Эдмунд, но Юстас никак не реагирует на сказанное, поэтому он продолжает уже серьезно:

— Но, да… Похоже, что уедем. Мы пробыли здесь почти четыре месяца. Пора уже и честь знать.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы остались, — упрямо произносит Юстас. — Питер что, не может без вас уехать или вообще не приезжать?

— Юстас… — не зная, что можно на такое сказать, произносит Эдмунд.

— Как ты его терпишь? — уже более взволнованным тоном спрашивает тот. — Ты его не ненавидишь совсем? Лишь из-за того, что он родился первым, его все обожают, это же не честно. Даже мои родители — а они его толком-то и не знают — без ума от него. Его готовы хвалить за каждую мелочь. Почему…

— Успокойся, Юстас, — шепчет Эдмунд

— Его даже королем Верховным провозгласили, в то время как у вас обычные звания короля и королев. Это не справедливо! Ну вот что в нем такого необычного? Ты…

— Юстас! — грубее, чем намеревался, зовет Эдмунд и делает глубокий вдох. Юстас притихает.

— Послушай, Юстас, я понимаю тебя, в самом деле, понимаю. Но дело не только в возрасте Питера, он сильный и отважный, он о нас заботится, в конце концов. И несмотря на то, что он Верховный, мы никогда не чувствовали себя ущемленными, он никогда этим не кичился. Живи Питер здесь вместо меня, то он был бы намного терпимее по отношению к тебя, чем я. Он добрейший из всех знакомых мне людей, — подытоживает Эдмунд. — И вообще, мне кажется, ты злишься сейчас не на Питера вовсе.

Юстас замирает в безмолвии, и Эдмунд терпеливо ждет, пока тот не будет готов продолжить.

— Просто… я не хочу, чтобы он вас забирал у меня. Не хочу, чтобы вы меня забыли…

— Мы и не забудем, Юстас, обещаю. Теперь мы друзья. Мы можем приезжать к тебе, а ты — к нам, на каникулах. Мы тебя не забудем.

— Хорошо, — спустя мгновенье произносит Юстас.

И только Эдмунд поворачивается на бок, как Юстас снова подает голос:

— Но неужели ты его хоть чуть-чуть не ненавидишь?

Помолчав немного, Эдмунд отвечает:

— Он мой брат, и я люблю его.

«Люблю. До сих пор. Несмотря ни на что. Очень, очень. Люблю его настолько, что это разрывает мне сердце».


End file.
